supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Cameron Mathison
|Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = August 25, 1969 |}} Cameron Arthur Mathison (born August 25, 1969) is a Canadian actor and television host, perhaps best known for his role as Ryan Lavery on All My Children — a role which he played from December 15, 1997 to 2002, and from 2003 to 2011. Early life and career Cameron Mathison was born on August 25, 1969 in Sarnia, Ontario, Canada. At an early age, he was diagnosed with Perthes disease, and spent nearly four years with braces on his legs. As a result of early treatment, Mathison has avoided the arthritis that is usually representative of Perthes disease cases. Mathison attended Thornlea Secondary School in Thornhill, Ontario and McGill University in Montreal, Quebec. He graduated in 1993 with a Bachelor's Degree in Civil Engineering. Mathison made his feature film debut in 54. He followed up this appearance with a leading role in the Canadian independent movie Washed Up. Around this time, he was hired to play the role of Ryan Lavery on All My Children in December 1997, filming his first scenes on December 15. Mathison first appeared on-screen in the January 12, 1998 episode. Mathison won the Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Male Newcomer in 1999 and earned Daytime Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Supporting Actor in 2002 and 2005. In 2000, Mathison was named by People magazine as one of America's 100 most eligible bachelors. At this time he is a co-host of Instant Beauty Pageant which is on the Style Network. On November 15–16, 2008, Mathison headlined the final ABC Super Soap Weekend in place of All My Children costar Susan Lucci, who will be competing on the seventh season of Dancing With The Stars. As of January 15, 2009, Mathison has signed on as a correspondent for Good Morning America. As of January 2010, he portrays Dr. Dan as part of a series of ''Brighten Bay soap parody shorts advertising for Cheer laundry detergent. On March 21, 2011, he portrayed Vince Bowers in the episode "One Life to Lose" Season 3 (Episode 18) of "Castle" on ABC. His All My Children co-star Rebecca Budig also guest stars in the episode as Mandy Bronson.http://www.tv.com/castle/one-life-to-lose/episode/1377354/summary.html?tag=ep_guide;summary He also hosted the reality show, I Wanna Be a Soap Star, as he has since its 2004 debut on SoapNet, and the game show Your Place or Mine?, which debuted in June 2008 on TLC. Mathison was featured as a celebrity dancer on the fifth season of ABC's Dancing With The Stars, where he and his professional partner, Edyta Śliwińska, were eliminated just one week shy of the semifinals. He serves as a special correspondent for the television show Extra, and co-hosted the 35th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards in 2008. Mathison hosts an online Dallas after show after every new episode of Dallas on its website. Personal life On July 27, 2002, Mathison married model Vanessa Arevalo. They have two children: son Lucas Arthur Mathison, born on April 20, 2003, and a daughter, Leila Emmanuelle Mathison, born on July 7, 2006.Cameron Mathison Baby News They currently live in California. They also have developed a children's clothing line. In November 2012, Mathison was chosen by Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford to compete to Wipeout Canada References External links * *Cameron Mathison Official Site *Cameron Mathison ABC bio *Group site for Dancing with the Stars Contestants Edyta Sliwinska & Cameron Mathison Category:Actors from Ontario Category:Canadian expatriate actors in the United States Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian soap opera actors Category:Living people Category:McGill University alumni Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Sarnia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ontario Category:Contestants Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Actors Category:Season 5 Stars